


Mario Tennis Aces but with Aces

by lunalamoon18



Category: Mario Tennis (Video Games)
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Charlie Weasley, Aromantic Asexual Jughead Jones, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Cake, Crossover, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jessica Rabbit is ace, No Romance, No Sex, Sunny breaks the 4th wall at one point, aces, just cake, lots of aces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalamoon18/pseuds/lunalamoon18
Summary: Mario and Luigi are playing tennis as usual, when suddenly, a bunch of random fictional characters get teleported into Mario Tennis. At first they seem irrelevant since none of them are from the Mario universe, and all of them are from completely random works that have nothing to do with each other, but then everything soon makes sense... they are all a bunch of tennis-playing aces. Literally.





	Mario Tennis Aces but with Aces

**Author's Note:**

> "Mario Tennis Aces" - that inspired me to write this weird ace fiction thing
> 
> i stayed up late past my bedtime writing this
> 
> it consists of canon aces and ace headcanons
> 
> i hope you enjoy

Mario and Luigi were versing each other in a good old game of tennis. They thought the day would be normal. But geez, they were wrong...

In the middle of their game, a huge portal portal opened up, and a bunch of random fictional characters rained out of it.

The fictional characters all got up off the floor.

"Mama mia! Who in the world are these guys?" Mario asked.

"Mario, I don't know! Oh no, there's a DRAGON and an AXOLOTL amongst the humans!" Luigi said.

"Yes, I am indeed an axolotl." The axolotl said, getting up off the floor. All the other characters got up too. "I'm Yolanda, and I don't know why we ended up here out of nowhere."

"Me neither." A guy besides the axolotl asked.

"Who are you?" Mario asked.

"This guy is Todd, he's my friend." Yolanda said.

"Hey, why can I understand the scavengers?" A yellow dragon asked.

"ARGH! A Dragon!" Mario yelled.

"Fear not. I, Charlie Weasley am a dragon expert. That dragon is Sunny, she won't hurt you. Unless you're whoever decided to turn our pal Jug into a allo in Riverdale." Charlie said.

"Yeah. Wow, you scavengers are very intelligent." Sunny said. "Winter would be very amused."

"Don't watch Riverdale! I hate what they did to me! They split me from my true love, FOOD and turned me into a loser! Betty is my FRIEND, not my girlfriend. I don't want a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend. Just friends. And food. Read Archie, avoid Riverdale. I'm a food lover, not some generic allo who wants to kiss everything that moves!" Jughead said.

"Yeah, same here... never gotten a crush on any dragon in Pyrrhia before. Don't think I ever will. I kind of hope I don't, because romance isn't something I'd like to get caught up in. It just seems so complicated!" Sunny added. "If I'm a fictional character in some scroll, I hope the author doesn't ever pair me up. Even though I doubt I'm a fictional character."

"Hey guys, you wouldn't expect someone like me to be around here but... I'm one of these guys." A lady in a red dress said. It was Jessica Rabbit.

"Boyfriends are BORING. I'd rather shoot arrows in the forest." Merida said, riding her horse.

"Same. Anyone who insists romance is the most important factor in life needs to let it go." Elsa added.

"Peanut butter is more important than romantic relationships." Pidge said, eating a jar of peanut butter.

Mario glimpsed at his watch. "Mama mia! I have to go to Peach's castle! She promised to bake me a cake."

All of the fictional characters smiled as soon as Mario said the word "cake".

"Umm... guys?" Mario asked.

"CAKE?" Yolanda, Todd, Sunny, Charlie, Jughead, Jessica, Merida, Elsa and Pidge all said in unison.

"Umm... yes... why?" Luigi asked.

"CAKE CAKE CAKE" All the characters chanted over and over.

"Umm, should we run or give them cake?" Mario asked.

"Give them cake!" Luigi said.

"Okay, okay, I'll get Peach to bring you guys some cake." Mario said.

All the characters cheered.

Peach brought a giant cake over to Mario, Luigi and the fictional characters. All of them had fun eating cake.

"Now, let's play some tennis. This is Mario Tennis, after all." Mario said.

"Mario Tennis Aces, apparently." Luigi said.

"What?" Mario asked.

"That's why all those random fictional characters were teleported into the game. That's why they like cake and hate lovey-stuff. They're aces."

"Oh... Mama-mia! How did I not figure that out?" Mario asked.

"Dunno." Luigi responded. "Let's go play tennis!"

Mario and Luigi got aced by the aces. The end.

the end im tired i gotta go get some sleep


End file.
